


It ain't easy being Blue

by Livvy_Nicklaus, ZombieCyborgAssassin



Series: Smutisfaction Files [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jotun!Loki, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: Darcy and Loki take their relationship to the next level.Prompt for this was "reverent Loki/Darcy first time"





	It ain't easy being Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Madelineyoungwrites for Betaing for us.  
> If you like this, check out our other fics and our profiles for our websites.  
> We own nothing, probably to the relief of the characters.

They’d been making out like this for what felt like hours, her lips felt raw and sensitive. She could feel the tremble in his hands as they stroked her back and thighs. Feel his chest heaving against hers where they were pressed together. 

She pulled away just far enough to catch her breath and look him in the eye, but still close enough to taste his breath.    
“I promise I wont do anything you don't want to.” She breathed against his panting mouth, her nose bumping gently against his playfully.

He shivered. The uncertainty in his eyes fueling the fire to be the first to show him that he was worthy of affection just by being himself. Not the younger prince that could get her to the heir to Asgard, not the shadow or the powerful ‘God.’ Just Loki.

“Darcy…” he was so unsure, so in fear of rejection. Always seeking acceptance but never receiving it. Except now. Here. With her.

She hushed him and stroked his cheek gently. “When you’re ready. If not now, later. If not later, never. It's your choice. I just want to see you without all the illusions.”

He closed his eyes, brows scrunched together. She saw his nose and eyes getting a little red, so she peppered his face in little kisses.

A shaky breath. “You would turn away. I’m monstrous.” barely loud enough to be heard.    
Her kisses never stopped, never paused. “How could I? You’re so beautiful.” she murmured against his lips, her hand coming down to cover his heart so that he knew it wasn't his face that she was talking about.

A sobbed breath and a tiny nod was his only answer. 

She cradled his face in her hands, “Whenever you’re ready.” He pressed their foreheads together, and then sat back to put distance between them.

Her arms empty, she curled herself to the one side of the couch to watch him. he took off his shirt, hands shaking as he went. Then his pants went. He cleared his throat. “I’ve never shown this to anyone, not willingly.” She nodded. She knew there were times that his Jotun form had made its way out against his will or when he wasn't expecting it. She imagined those were horrible moments for him. He hated that side of himself. It was the blaring reminder that he was not enough for not one father, but two. Stories of abandoned baby Loki and Odin's shitty parenting had finally reached Earth, long after Odin’s death, and needless to say, a lot of things suddenly made sense. 

His leather pants were being awkwardly toed off his ankles. Darcy imagined that it didn't matter what race you were from, getting your pants from around your ankles was never graceful. 

His delicious naked form was there on display for her to see, and although she’d never seen it -fantasised plenty about it, though- she was still waiting for him to get naked. 

His hesitation highlighted the growing tremor in his hands, add the fact that his breathing was becoming more laboured and she knew he was headed for a panic attack. She’d had to talk him down from a few of them in the past. 

So she sat up and tugged her shirt over her head. 

“W-What are you doing?” 

She reached back and unclasped her bra while she stood up. Her pants were next to go, swept down her legs along with her  very damp underwear. 

“I’m getting naked too.” She did her best to sound flippant as she always was, but her godly boyfriend was surprisingly attentive and could read her like a book. His look of gratitude would have been almost touching if he were not so hard and large that he looked like a signpost pointing at her from between his legs.

He looked like wanted to say something, but he held it back and focused his eyes on the floor between them. 

Slowly, the colour in his skin leeched paler and paler, then took on a grey tone. She realised he was deliberately taking his time, to not startle her. The grey began to turn blue and then ridges began to form all over his skin. The last thing to change was his eyes, from vivid emerald green to burning crimson. Still he looked at the ground.

She looked over his naked form thoroughly, knowing that it was very likely that she might never see it again, ignoring his unnatural stillness and his haunted blank eyes. 

She frowned. “How can you think you’re a monster? You’re gorgeous, Loki.” 

His glowing red eyes snapped to hers, his brows drawn down over them. “Pardon?” 

She stepped up to him, leaving less than half a foot between them. His cold body temperature radiating off his skin, leaving goosebumps to spring up all over the front of her body.

“May I touch you?” she asked.

He instantly took two long steps back form her, hands up in defence. “No, you’ll burn.” The panic shook his voice.

“You can heal me with your magic, can't you?” she took a small step forward. Then another.

He looked at her with confusion and fear. “I may be able to, but why do you want to be injured?” He took another step back this time smaller.

She shrugged, “The lines on your face look pretty.” 

He gaped at her. 

She pouted and looked up at him under her lashes. She knows he can't resist her puppy dog look, and they both know what she's doing, but he always gives in anyway. She asked him why once, he said that it wasn't the look that made him want to give in, so much as it just being her. That was the moment she knew he loved her, and when the thought excited her, she realised she loved him, too.

He swallowed, giving her a little nod, and stood still allowing her to step closer. 

Her hand held out in front of her, she held it an inch from his skin, the chill of his skin meeting the warmth of hers creating a barely noticeable mist between the two. She smiled. 

One finger, her little finger, touched the ridge just above his eyebrow. Staring at her hand, she watched as the skin turned bright pink, it was like grabbing a box of ice cream from the freezer. Maybe the burning was something that happened when you touched for too long or something.

She began tracing the sigils on his face, not noticing the look of awe and hope on Loki’s face. She thought the lines would be thick like scar tissue, but they were as soft as the rest of his face. 

He reached out tentatively to touch her, unsure if it would be welcome. She looked him in the eye and pressed the front of her body against his, causing them both to let out a moan at the sensations they were both experiencing; He felt burning heat and she felt chilled cold.

She stretched up on her toes to kiss him, but he pulled away. “Frost Giants are carnivorous.” He muttered, not looking to at her.

It took her a moment to understand what he meant. When understanding lit her face, she cradled his face. “May I see?”

He searched her eyes for a moment, she wasn't sure what he was looking for, but after a moment, he parted his lips ever so slightly in response.

She gave him a look of gratitude and gently tugged at his upper lip, revealing needle like teeth. Her eyes grew big, she pulled his lips further to get a better look. When she breathed, “Cool.” Loki couldn't help the startled little giggle, born of relief and happiness, from escaping. 

She watched his giggle become a full blown laugh with a smile on her face for a moment before joining him, his happiness was infectious. 

When the laughter died down, he stared at her in awe. “I am completely and utterly in love with you, Darcy Lewis.”

She smirked, “I know.”

His smile quickly dropped into to a frown. “You are  _ not _ Han Solo, you’re not allowed to respond to a love decla-”

“Shut up, Loki, of course I’m in love with you too.” She rolled her eyes.

He studied her for a moment. “Really?” it was small and tentative and filled with a kind of hope that broke her heart.

She looked him in his now watery eyes, “Yeah, Mischief. I really do.”

In a heartbeat Red became green and blue became flushed pink and his lips were devouring hers with enough passion that startled and delighted her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they were stumbling their way to the bedroom. 

When she nearly fell over from backing into the coffee table, he huffed out a laugh and picked her up bridal style. She wasted no time licking and sucking at his neck,  getting a thrill of pure feminine power when he moaned in response and she felt his knees buckle for a moment. 

He placed her on the bed gently, and paused, seemingly unsure of himself. She knew he wasn't a virgin, but she also knew this was the first time he was going to be with someone for much more than meaningless sex. 

She reached out to him, arching her back and inviting him to join her on the bed. His emotions, normally difficult to read, were plastered over his face, written in bold and underlined, as he crawled onto the bed beside her. 

Reaching for her, a sigh escaped her lips as his large firm hands began sliding over her the curve of hip and the indent of her waist, trailing across the sensitive skin where the cold pinked flesh met milky white. He grazed his lips across her before a hot wet tongue dipped into her mouth making her moan. 

She slipped her fingers into his hair, marveling yet again at the silky texture. She had always assumed that his hair was greasy or oiled, but it was just so damn shiney. 

His lips trailed across her jaw while his arms wrapped tightly around her to clutch her to him. “Are you sure this is wha-”

Darcy huffed and pulled his hair in warning. “Loki, if you ask me if I’m sure, I might kill you.”  

He let out a startled grunt, rolling his hips into her instinctively as his body reacted pleasurably to that little bit of pain. He began kissing down her neck, every so often scraping his teeth along her delicate flesh, leaving sharp little bite marks and then soothing them with his cooled tongue. 

The shift in temperature sent multiple zings of pleasure straight to her core making her moan and grind her hips in response. 

“My darling little mortal, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this.” Loki moaned into the curve of her neck, sliding further down to lavish attention on her breasts.

She snickered at his affectionate title, though once mocking, was filled with a tenderness most would not expect from the would be conqueror of Earth. 

“Most can’t wait to get their hands on the girls.” She chirped back, arching to allow him better access to her tight pink nipples that were desperately begging for attention.

Loki stopped what he was doing and looked up from where his face was resting between her breasts. His eyes dark with purpose as she wiggled against him trying to get him back to what he was doing.

“You’ll not speak of those others again.” His voice was deep and powerful, making her already slick core, tremble with need. 

Darcy opened her mouth to make a cheeky response but all that came out was a whimper as Loki takes a nipple between his teeth and flicks a cool tongue against it. Grinding her hips against him as he plays, switching between her breasts as she gets more and more vocal.

“My turn!” She managed to breathlessly exclaim, before she reached down to clasp both her hands around his thick length, moving her hands up and down. Loki throws his head back with a groan, the muscles in his neck stiffening as her administration works him up. Darcy shifted one hand further down, cupping his balls in her palm as she gently kneads them. Sliding her other hand up she flicks her thumb over his head, little beads of pre-cum glistening in response. 

“You’re so beautiful Darcy.” Loki’s voice, ragged from desire, glides over her skin.

“So are you.” She replied, looking at him dead in the eye so he knew she was telling the truth. They paused, then captured each others mouths again, the kiss something beyond adoring as they slow their motions.

  
Loki pressed into Darcy, pushing her gently back into the bed so that he is positioned over top of her. “I will remember you like this forever.” He whispered as he rubbed his cock against her clit, her eyes sliding half shut with the pleasure.

  
“Now! Please now!” She whimpered as electric shocks of pleasure slid up her body, opening her thighs as wide as possible letting him have no doubts about what she wanted. 

  
“Your wish is my command.” Loki moaned as he said it, intending to be cheeky but the feel of her warm tightness gliding around his cock was too much to bear and he lost control of his thoughts.

  
They moved in unison, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they made love. Loki’s face in her hair, Darcy’s face in his neck, inhaling the scent of each other as they become one.

  
Loki strained, muscles taut, and Darcy shuddered as the waves rolled over her as they reached climax. 

  
They held each other for so long afterward that Darcy’s snores lulled Loki into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? What pairing, threesome or group would you like to see next?


End file.
